


hold me tight again

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: scotthope/langdyne [5]
Category: Ant-Man - Fandom, MCU, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, based on concept art from avengers: endgame, fluff and desperation, mid-battle kisses, mid-battle reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: based on official concept art from avengers: endgame where scott and hope reunite after five years in the final battle and have a sweet and adorable mid-battle kiss as giant-man and the wasp.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: scotthope/langdyne [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559116
Kudos: 32





	hold me tight again

hope flew through her portal and returned to normal size, her helmet retracting. she looked around frantically. scott had to be there. he  _ had _ to be. 

she needed to know he was safe. if he hadn’t disappeared like she had… but all this rubble was here too. he had been here, the wizard man had told her that when he came to find her. where was scott? what happened here? last she had been told he was safe! it looked like something had exploded and destroyed everything in a ten mile radius!

there was a rumble and off to her left a mountain of rubble fell apart. 

and there he was. the love of her life. she let out a relieved cry.

she was about to fly over to him, but cap (ugh; stole her man for several weeks) called for everyone’s attention and focus. 

“avengers!” he shouted. “assemble.”

the wakandan army charged forward with a cry, and all the other heroes followed close behind. hope kicked off the dirt and stone ground and shrunk as her wings sprouted and her helmet formed around her head. a boy in a metal spider-suit swung from scott’s gloved hand.

she needed to get to her giant-man.

she fought thanos’ army with every fibre of her being. 

scott stomped on a few of the troops as well, and punched a chitauri ship back through a wormhole it has sprouted from.

with how big he was, he was fighting strongly but slowly. 

“look out!” someone shouted over her comm. she looked up and saw an alien blade coming toward her. she jumped out of the way and shrank at the same time. 

“thanks!” she called back into the comm.

“hope?” his voice. oh lord, it felt amazing to hear it again.

“scott!” she choked.

“where are you? i can’t see you?”

she let out a sob and flew up to him. she returned to normal size and he held up his hand to catch her.

“you’re here! you’re actually back!” scott exclaimed. 

“doctor strange said it’s been five years,” hope replied, retracting her helmet. “how did you get out of the quantum tunnel? how did this get reversed?”

“okay, yeah. i see we have a lot to catch up on,” scott chuckled.

“i’m just glad to be back,” she said. she leaned up on her tiptoes on his palms and pressed a kiss to the cool metal of scott’s helmet. 

suddenly they were lowering to the ground.

“what are you–” then they were on the ground and facing each other. scott cut off her question by retracting his own helmet, leaning in and cupping her face, and kissing her hot and desperate.

and in that moment, it seemed as though everything just melted away; the battle, the fire, the lung-burning dust, the alien armies trying to smite them all from the face of the planet. all that mattered to both of them was that they were okay, they were real, and they were back together.

“hey love bugs,” came sam’s voice through their comms. “i know you love each other and you’ve just reunited after like, five years and all but we have a battle going on. so can you keep it in your pants for two seconds?”

the two pulled away and let out embarrassed giggles. “he’s got a point.”

“we need a time machine.”

“the van! where’s the van?”

scott pulled the keys out of seemingly nowhere and pressed a button. the horn blared from somewhere on the battlefield.

“how long will it take to get it working again?” steve’s voice came through.

“hope and i just need about ten minutes.”

“get to it,” steve replied.

“we’re on it cap,” hope said, and looked at scott and smirked.

“see! you call him that too!” scott said to her.

hope rolled her eyes and muttered, “we have work to do.”

scott trusted her with his life. and that’s saying a lot since he doesn’t much trust a lot of people anymore. so when he shrank and jumped in the air simultaneously, he knew she would catch him.

they flew to the van and through a crack in the glass of the back window and landed in the front seats.

the couple set to work on trying to get it working. just like old times.

“dammit!” scott shouted in agitation.

“what?”

“it’s dead.”

“what?!”

“it’s dead! we’ll have to hotwire it.”

“i’ve never been more attracted to you than i am right now.” it just slipped out! she didn’t mean to say it. it just–

“hope, i love you too but maybe we can save that enthusiasm for when we’re not about to die.”

“right! sorry.” then she sighed as she helped him with the machine once he got the van running. “i just- i missed you and i was worried about you and we haven’t been with each other for years apparently and we well… i miss being held by you… and i miss holding you too.”

scott looked over at her and gave her a soft smile. “i miss being held by you, too. and i missed you and your hair and your face and your hands and you pretending to be annoyed by me! i even missed our back and forths, like earlier.”

“i missed you so much!” she was crying now. stop crying, hope. you’re both here and you're safe and you're trying to save the world! and you have each other again!

forgetting about the machine for a moment, scott pulled his girlfriend across the centre console and held her tight. “i missed you so much too,” he whispered to her. his own tears were spilling over.

“i missed you more than anything! you mean the world to me! i don’t know what i’d do without you and your brain and your heart.”

hope chuckled wetly. “i love you,” she said. “even if you’re a sap.”

they were silent for another moment before she looked up at him. “hold me tight again. before we finish the tunnel.”

and so he did.


End file.
